Flippy's Relationships
This article focuses on the interactions between Flippy and every other main character he has interacted with so far. Overview Flippy is a very sociable person with almost everyone he knows, but because of his nice and caring personality, many of the characters have taken advantage of him, even Flaky. However, the relationships only last until Fliqpy takes over. Relationships Cuddles Flippy and Cuddles are shown to be good friends. In This Is Your Knife, Flippy and Cuddles camp out along with Flaky and Giggles. In Flippin' Burgers, Flippy was presumably going to join Cuddles and Giggles at their table. In Party Animal, Cuddles appears at Flippy's birthday party. In Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow, they do not really interact, but Flippy is relieved when his helicopter does not kill/fly into Cuddles. Flippy grieved Cuddles' death in Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark. STV1E13.1 A coincedence.png|Cuddles and Flippy. This_Is_Your_Knife.jpg|Cuddles says to Flippy: "Oh, hi! Come on, have a seat!". Giggles Flippy and Giggles have been shown to be close friends who interact in several episodes since the very first season, and may also like each other romantically as seen in On My Mind. However, Giggles is his evil self's most frequent victim. In This Is Your Knife, Flippy and Giggles camp out with Flaky and Cuddles. In Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark, Flippy is sad as he marks her grave. In Flippin' Burgers, there is possible evidence that he may like her in a romantic way, as he flips out from perceived bloodshed, but also has a flashback of dead people that resemble Giggles (meaning that he is concerned for her safety). However, his evil self still kills her in that episode. LBE4 The Date.png|Giggles and Flippy are on a date of death. S2E4 Fliqpy Again.png|Giggles' death is what make Flippy flip out. Lol.jpg|Flippy is affected by Giggles' death. Toothy Flippy and Toothy are great friends, as can be seen in several episodes. In Hide and Seek, Flippy and Toothy are shown playing hide-and-seek along with Flaky and Petunia. In Party Animal, Flippy gives Toothy the second slice of cake (after Flaky) before flipping out and killing everyone on his birthday party. Flippy also grieves over making Toothy's grave in Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark. STV1E2.1 Toothy & Flippy.png|Flippy offers Toothy a slice of his birthday cake. HaS_2.PNG|Toothy, Flippy, Petunia, and Flaky play hide-and-seek. Lumpy Flippy and Lumpy are shown to be great friends/neighbors, as they interact in several episodes. In Happy Trails Pt. 1, they are seen among the survivors of the accident that stranded the characters on the island. Flippy does however, show no concern over throwing Lumpy out of their rocket due to the weight excess. In Double Whammy Part I, when Flippy realizes that he has a problem, he goes to Lumpy to seek help. When the two initial attempts work before failing horribly, Flippy decides to keep asking Lumpy for advice before giving up after Lumpy hypnotizes himself, making him no longer helpful. In the beginning of By The Seat Of Your Pants, Flippy is at Lumpy's house, probably because the latter invited him to watch TV and eat cheese. Later in the episode, Flippy is in the audience of the swimming race, likely cheering for Lumpy. In In Over Your Hedge, Flippy is annoyed by the noise Lumpy makes on his lawn, as he is trying to read. Fliqpy and Lumpy are known for their back and forward attempts at killing each other. Fliqpy was successful in Keepin' it Reel, A Vicious Cycle, and In Over Your Hedge, he was unsuccessful in Remains to be Seen, Double Whammy Part I, Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow, and By The Seat Of Your Pants. In Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow, however, Fliqpy spares Lumpy when he remembers the dream he had and even cries. S3E24 Lumpy and Flippy.png|Lumpy and Flippy in By The Seat Of Your Pants. STV1E13.2 Dr. Lumpy.png|Lumpy helps Flippy. Petunia Flippy and Petunia are shown to be good friends when they are seen together, but they only interact in two episodes. In Hide and Seek, they are shown playing hide-and-seek along with Toothy and Flaky. In Flippin' Burgers, Flippy may like the food at the restaurant Petunia works at, unless it was not his first time there. Flippy also mourns her death in Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark. Hide_and_Seek.png|Petunia, along with Toothy and Flaky, play with Flippy. Indexcuddlesflippygiggles.jpg|Flippy coming into the burger joint in which Petunia works. Handy Flippy and Handy have been shown to be friends, but they rarely interact. They work together to survive on the island in Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark. In Double Whammy Part I, when Handy somehow manages to ring the bell in a "test your strength" stand, Flippy, the carny and operator of the game, offers him a foam finger as a prize. This leads to Handy, who is offended by Flippy's lack of awareness, pulling "the look" and leaving. STV1E13.2 Flippy and Handy.png|The relationship between an armless construction worker and an insane and not-so-aware carny. Massgrave.jpg|Flippy, Handy, and other Happy Tree Friends in Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark. Nutty Flippy is civil towards Nutty, at least when not flipped out. In Random Acts of Silence, due to his work as librarian, Flippy orders Nutty and Sniffles to keep it down when they make noise. In addition, in Double Whammy Part I Flippy allows Nutty to play a carnival game and is evidently horrified that he killed him. S3E19 Silenced.png|Sniffles and Nutty get silenced by Flippy. Party_Preperation(2).PNG|At least he came to Flippy's birthday party. Sniffles Flippy is usually civil towards Sniffles, but the two rarely interact. Sniffles attends Flippy's birthday in Party Animal and helps with the preparations. Their most notable interaction is in Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark, in which they, along with the other survivors, try to escape the island. STV1E2.1 Too shocked.png|Sniffles on Flippy's birthday party. Screen_Shot_2013-01-17_at_5.13.52_PM.png|Flippy, Sniffles, and Handy. Flaky Flippy and Flaky are great friends and has interacted with each other in many episodes, and many fans view them as a couple. However, there is no canonical evidence for this. In Hide and Seek, they are shown playing hide-and-seek along with Toothy and Petunia. In This Is Your Knife, they go camping with Cuddles and Giggles. In Party Animal, Flippy is happy to see Flaky at his party and gives her the first slice of cake. Strangely, his evil side doesn't kill her even when she's in plain view. In Without a Hitch, though the interaction was simply based on his need for a ride, when the car crash occurs and Flaky winds up trapped in the car, he ignores his own (very minor) injuries and immediately tries to help her. However, a conflict between the two occurs in Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark, in which he kills Flaky for deflating the raft. Part_10.png|Flippy and Flaky in Party Animal. S3E10 SOIHEARDYOULIKESEATBELTS.PNG|Flippy and Flaky in Without a Hitch. The Mole The Mole may be friendly with Flippy to a small extent, as he helps out at his birthday party in Party Animal, and Flippy seems pleased to see him along with the other characters there. Part_5.png|The Mole's blindness will not stop him from helping out at Flippy's birthday party. Disco Bear So far only Fliqpy has interacted with Disco Bear. He kills him in Double Whammy Part I and is chased by him as cop in A Vicious Cycle. Lifty and Shifty Flippy is enemies with the duo. In Easy For You to Sleigh, Flippy is horrified to find himself robbed and tied up by the raccoons, flips out, and kills the unwelcome guests. On a more positive note, Flippy is happy to see that Lifty and Shifty have a raft to get them off the island in Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark. Boat_lifty_es.jpg|Lifty & Shifty helping Flippy and the gang escape. Sleight_31.jpg|Lifty and Shifty are going to steal something in Flippy's house. Mime Flippy isn't very fond of Mime. While they have had some signs of friendship like Flippy mourning Mime's death in Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark and Mime helped with his party in Party Animal. However, in Keepin' it Reel, Mime eats imaginary popcorn/peanuts, but does so quite loudly, leading to Flippy telling him to be more quiet. In Random Acts of Silence, Flippy becomes agitated with Mime when he won't stop making noise in a library. 10600374_292483100960058_6332050443103316181_n.jpg|Flippy and Mime in Keepin' it Reel. S3E19 shush.png|Flippy wants Mime to be quiet. Trivia *Flippy/Fliqpy has not yet interacted with Pop, Cub, Russell, Cro-Marmot, Splendid, Lammy, or Mr. Pickels. However, in his evil state, he has killed all except the latter four at least once. Category:Relationships Category:Happy Tree Friends Universe